Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis
by Yugiohfan28
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by everyone he knows and loves. When Zeus asks what Percy wants for a reward for the Giant War, he asks to die. The gods deny his request and make him the guardian of the hunters of Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys lately I have been reading a lot of Percy Jackson guardian of the hunt stories. So I thought why not right one of my own. I might not be able to update as much as I want to because of school and other after school activities. Well anyway I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1 (Percy's P.O.V.)**

To those who don't know me, I am Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos, the Minotaur, the Furies, Hyperion, Gaea, bane of Titans, Bane of the Giants. I thought my life was perfect. A loving mother, great friends, and an amazing girlfriend. Now all of that was gone because of him.

*Flashback*

I had just finished doing a quest for Athena so I could have her blessing to marry her daughter. The quests were pretty difficult, but I knew that in the end it would all be worth it.

I had just gotten back from my last quest that I had to do. I had to do the 12 Labors of Hercules, stay on my own for 2 months with my demigod scent increased by 200%, and finally, I had to defeat the dragon Ladon that guarded the golden apples from the Garden of Hesperides.

I had just finished the quests when Lady Athena appeared right in front of me.

"Ah, Perseus, I see you have finished the final quest that I have given to you," she said after I had bowed to her.

"Yes, but I have a quick question: what are we going to do with the apples?"

"Keep them. If you for some reason ever need more, just come back here and you can easily get some."

"Thank you, Lady Athena. So does this mean that I have your blessing?"

"Yes, you do. I knew that even with all of the odds against you, you would be able to manage to complete the quests that I assigned to you. This was not an easy thing to do. For it, you have gained my blessing."

"Thank you, my lady. I promise that I will not let you down. I will treat you daughter with my utmost respect."

"That is good to hear, Perseus. I would hate for something to happen to you if were to break my daughter's heart," she threatened.

"Don't worry, Lady Athena. I love your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Very well. I believe that it is time for you to get back to camp," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

When I woke up, I was leaning up against a tree that was close to the camp's boundaries. What I did not yet realize was that my life was about to change forever. I soon learned that all my work to get Athena's blessing would be for nothing.

I had just learned that I had a half brother who showed up while I was doing the quests. His name was John Weaver and he was the biggest egotistic jackass I had ever met.

For some reason he absolutely hated me. He spread lies about me all around the camp. For example, he said that my victory over Kronos was nothing but luck and that I had absolutely no right to be regarded as a hero of Olympus.

Sadly, everyone started to believe him. Soon all I had left was my friends who I fought with during the Titan War. He eventually figured out that I didn't care about his lies and his efforts to degrade me as long as I had my friends by my side.

He started his plot to end my friendships when he blamed me for burning down Katie's rare flowers that would only bloom every 5 years. Next came Grover, when John blamed me for burning down Juniper's tree. Then, he somehow got Clarisse to believe that I had broken her spear when he put the broken spear on my bed. Then he slowly got the rest of my friends to hate me and to listen to his every word like he was a god.

Soon, all I had left was Annabeth. It had been three months since I went on those quests for Athena's blessing. It was then my birthday and also our anniversary. I was going down to the beach to see her and to pop the big question that I had wanted to ask her for the past three months.

When I got down to the beach, I saw something that I will never forget for the rest of my life. It was Annabeth locking lips with that son of a bitch, John.

"Annabeth, when are you going to dump my stupid brother? We've been dating for two months and he still thinks that he's dating you," I heard him say.

"I'll do it soon, John. Don't worry: I love you with all of my heart. These past two months have been the best of my life!" she said.

"I love you too, Annabeth. That's why I want you to break up with Percy so our love doesn't have to be a secret anymore!" John said. Damn, I hated him.

"Don't worry, John. I'll do it today during his party. I know it seems cruel, but it would be the perfect time for us to go public," Annabeth said.

"Well then, Annabeth, don't even bother! I though that you loved me!" I finally spoke out, tears streaming down my face.

"Percy I am sorry-"

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO YOU, ANNABETH! THE THREE MONTHS I WAS GONE, I WAS WORKING ON A QUEST FOR YOUR MOTHER SO I COULD GET PERMISSION TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME" I yelled. At each one of my words, the waves that were crashing onto the beach got even stronger and the sky started to darken.

"Percy, please forgive me," she said with tear falling down her face.

"No, Annabeth. I can't! Have fun with your new love. I hope you're happy!" I exclaimed with tears still streaming down my face.

"Hey, Percy I have some bad news," Chiron said as he galloped over to me with sadness and distress written all over his face.

"What now, Chiron? I am really not in the mood."

Chiron looked surprised at my harsh tone, but that look was quickly replaced by one of pity as he remembered what he had to tell me. "Percy, I am so sorry, but your parents are dead."

"What...what...but how? I just talked to them last night!" I said with a new wave of tears threatening to flow from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Percy. They were found dead in their apartment this morning. They were murdered. I'm so sorry."

I didn't turn back. As soon as Chiron finished his sentence, I ran to my cabin.

As soon as I got to my cabin, I jumped on my bed and cried into my pillow. I was soon blinded by a bright light that I saw from the corner of my eye.

I turned my head slightly so I could see who was in my cabin. I quickly looked away when I saw it was Hermes.

"What do you want, Hermes? I am not in a very happy mood right now," I said coldly.

"I know, my boy. I know. But Zeus has ordered all the heroes that fought against Gaea to report to Olympus for their rewards."

As soon as he said this, I knew a perfect way to escape the pain. I wanted them to see what they did to me.

"Fine, Hermes. Let's get this over with," I said as I got out of bed and walked towards him.

When we got to Olympus, I instantly walked as far away from the others as possible.

"Heroes of Olympus, welcome to Olympus. We are here today to reward the heroes for their great service to Olympus."

*Flashback ends*

All of the heroes except for me had been given thrones on Olympus. It was my turn to ask for what I wanted from the gods.

"Perseus Jackson, please step forward!" Zeus bellowed.

I approached him and knelt at the foot of his throne.

"My lord, not to be rude, but let's just skip the whole 'you offer me godhood' stuff and get to my request."

"Perseus, are refusing godhood again?"

"Yes I am. But I still want a reward."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"My first request is that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia acquire thrones on Olympus."

"Very well. What is your second request?"

I did not hesitate. "I want you to kill me."

**A/N**: Hope you liked it, guys. I will try to review as soon as possible!

R&R

PS I will not update until I get at least 2 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot. Also a shout out to RoseKenzie from now on don't say your sorry for grammar errors. In fact It helps a lot to point out my mistakes so I don't make them again. Anyway hope you like this chapter. PS. I forgot to mention in the last chapter then when all of Percy's old friends became gods the passed out. Therefore they are not in the throne room right now.

**Chapter 2 (Artemis' P.O.V.)**

I was in a state of pure shock. Why in Hades would Perseus want to die? I thought he had a nice life.

"Why do you want to die, Perseus? Did you break up with my daughter? If you did, I swear that I will fulfill your wish myself!" Athena yelled in anger.

"Me? Break up with her? SHE BROKE UP WITH ME WHEN SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH MY DAMN HALF BROTHER!" Percy exclaimed, getting even angrier with each word.

"What? Impossible. She would never do something like that," Athena remarked.

"Tell me, Athena. When was the last time you saw that precious daughter of yours?" Percy asked, trying to calm down.

I couldn't believe it. For the first time, the girl broke the guy's heart. For some reason, just the thought of Percy in pain angered me beyond my own belief. _Why am I thinking like this? I don't have feelings for Perseus. I am a maiden goddess! I can't have feelings for this boy,' _I told myself.

"Well...it has been a while. Maybe three months," Athena admitted. My mind focused again on what was going on in front of me.

"Well, if you don't believe me then just ask Aphrodite!" Perseus demanded.

All of the Olympians instantly turned towards the love goddess right after Percy finished speaking.

"It is true...I saw every bit of it. Percy was walking down to the beach, planning to propose to her. When he arrived, he saw his half-brother kissing Annabeth and asking her to break up with Percy. After she told his half-brother that she would dump him at his birthday party, Percy gathered the confidence to confront her," she explained.

"Forgive me, Perseus. I would never have expected Annabeth to do something so unwise," Athena pardoned.

"But Percy, what about your mother? She would be devastated if you were to die!" Poseidon said, trying to reason with him.

"That is another reason I want to die. Dad, my mother was murdered this morning."

"Sally is dead? It can't be!" Poseidon said.

"I'm sorry, my brother, but it's true. I can sense their souls being judged as we speak," Hades said from his new throne.

"So you see father, I have nothing else to live for. And Hades, can you make sure that my mom and Paul get to Elysium?"

"Of course, Perseus," Hades assured.

"Perseus, would you change your mind if you were to be given a reason to live?" Zeus asked.

Perseus nodded to my father. I then heard my father speak in my head: '_Artemis, I have decided that I will make Perseus a guardian over you and your huntresses_.'

'_But father, I don't need some boy protecting me or my hunters. We can protect ourselves_,' I responded back.

'_Listen, Artemis! Young Perseus has showed that he is willing to protect his friends with his very life. Not to mention that he saved you from Atlas when he took the sky from your shoulders so that you could fight_.'

'_Fine! He can be our guardian_.'

'_Very well. I make the proposition to him now!_' Zeus said, ending our telepathic conversation.

"Perseus, I have decided that you shall become the guardian of Artemis and her hunt. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus, I accept. Now to show that I will remain loyal to her and her hunters, **I swear on the River Styx and upon the name of Chaos that I will forever remain loyal to Artemis and her hunters."**

"Percy, you should never swear in the name of-," Poseidon started to say, but was quickly interrupted by black portal that opened up in the middle of the throne room.

"Who spoke my name?" a large godlike figure who stepped out of the portal said. He was quiet obviously Chaos.

"I did, Lord Chaos," Percy said as the other gods bowed down to him.

"Why have you sworn on my name, young Perseus?"

"Because it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Very well, Perseus. Many have sworn on my name, but you shall be the first oath that I shall except. Because of that, I have chosen to give you my blessing!" Chaos flicked his fingers and a black aura of power formed into his hand and shot out at Percy.

The aura surrounded Perseus and began to glow even brighter to the point where even the gods had to look away.

When the sphere disappeared, a man that stood at 6'4" was in Percy's place. He wore a dark green robe with a silver outlining. On his waist was three throwing knifes, double swords that looked as if they could join together, andd an assortment of other useful items.

"Now, because of my blessing, you have the knowledge of how to use all of the weapons on your waist. Also, the throwing knives will replace themselves an hour after their usage."

**Percy's P.O.V.** **(This will be the only time I will be using his POV this chapter)**

'_Also Perseus, I have given you the skills of a experienced assassin as well as the skills of a fully trained archer. I am telling you this in your head because I don't want the gods to know just yet about all of your new abilities. But, you can tell Artemis whenever you like,_' Chaos said telepathically.

"Thank you, Lord Chaos," I spoke out loud.

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

I just heard Percy say 'thank you' to Chaos. The thing was that his 'thank you' sounded like it had some deeper meaning behind it.

Another black portal appeared and Chaos disappeared into it.

"Perseus, I also wish to give you my blessing. Now you will be able to control fire like your old friend Leo," proclaimed Hestia.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia," Perseus responded .

"My son, I also wish to give you my blessing. So now, you can control water even better than you could before," Poseidon said.

"Thank you, father," Perseus responded.

"Now Perseus, we will be at Yellow Stone National Park. Come soon because we will be leaving in two days," I spoke for the first time since Perseus walked into the throne room.

"Of course, Lady Artemis," Perseus responded as he bowed down to me.

"Good. Oh, and Perseus, please do not bow down to me," I said with a slight blush on my face. Gods, why was I thinking these thoughts? I couldn't really have been falling for him... could I?

*Back on Olympus*

"Okay, I bet you 50 Drachmas that he won't even make it three months," Hermes spoke up as Percy and Artemis both left for Yellowstone.

"_I_ bet _you_ 70 Drachmas that he won't make it for two months!" said Dionysus, challenging Hermes.

"Deal," agreed Hermes as the two shook hands.

**A/N**: Hey guys and gals hoped you liked it. Sorry I did not post this sooner but I got a little busy. Anyway I forgot to mention that Chaos also gave Percy wings.

R&R

PS this time I would like to have at least 4 reviews before I post the next chapter.

Also I need some help with naming some of the hunters. So please PM me with the name of the hunter and who there godly parents are.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey guys. Sorry it has been a while since I last updated but I have been a little busy. Anyway I would like to thank all of you for your reviews. Also I just want to clear something up. I know that this story is very cliché but I only have two chapters up. So yes not all of this story will be cliché.

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Hunt (Percy's P.O.V.)**

I flew down to the hunters' camp in Yellowstone expecting to be met by the hunters...or at least a half dozen arrows. I heard Artemis talking to her hunters as I landed on a long, sturdy tree branch.

"Alright, girls. The new guardian should be here soon. Well, then again...he is a boy, so he probably got lost," she said.

"What?! But my lady, we hate boys. Why are we letting one into the hunt?" I heard Thalia Grace ask.

"Well, Thalia, this boy is not like the rest. He is very loyal and would rather die himself than watch one of his friends die," Artemis responded.

I thought then might have been a good time to reveal myself to the hunters since I had been standing on the tree branch for 15 minutes straight without moving and the hunter still hadn't seen me. I decided to try my luck and stand right behind them to see if they could see me. I probably should not have been doing this, considering the fact that I was about to have to work for a group of man hating hunters who were probably going to treat me like a slave...but I did it anyway.

"Now, girls, look on the bright side. We can make this boy do every chore that we would've had to do. My father might have ordered me to let him stay in the hunt, but that doesn't mean we cant make his life a living nightmare," Artemis said in a voice that almost sounded fake.

See. Told you. I don't know if they knew this or not, but my life already was a living nightmare.

"Hello, ladies," I said as I stepped out of the trees with my hood still on.

As soon as I left the safety of the tree line, I was met by a dozen arrows that almost impaled me. They would have impaled me if it wasn't for the fast reflexes I was given, thanks to all of the blessings of Chaos. See, I knew that the arrows would be fired at me eventually.

"How do you choose to die?" a hunter named Phoebe growled at me.

"Yeah! Leave before we stick your head on a spike outside of the camp as a warning to all other males!" said Thalia.

"Oh, c'mon Thalia! You wouldn't kill your cousin...would you?" I asked as I pulled back my hood to reveal my now-matured face.

"Percy?" Thalia gasped as she ran towards me. She embraced me in a long, tight hug.

"Why are you here? Why did you leave camp? Did something happen between you and Annabeth?" Thalia asked all at once.

At the mention of Annabeth, my heart clenched up and tears threatened to pour from my eyes.

I towards Artemis to ask if I could take a walk to 'get some fresh air'...which may have sounded like a weird question since we were already outside.

As if sensing my unasked question, she nodded her head to tell me I could.

"Perseus...make sure to prepare yourself, because this might be the last bit of freedom you will have for a while," Artemis said.

*Time Skip*

**2 hours later**

'_Artemis is going to kill me_!' I thought as I raced back towards the camp, sprinting as fast as my legs would carry me.

I was supposed to back two hours before so that I could start making the hunters' dinner.

When I got back to camp, I went straight to the dining tent, hoping for the hunters to not see me. Sadly, the Fates just hate me! When I went inside, the table was filled with the angry faces of the hunters.

"Perseus," Artemis growled in a low and ominous voice. "Where have you been?"

"Please forgive me, my lady. I just got lost in my thoughts," I tried to explain.

"That seems exactly like something a stupid boy would do!" one of the hunters complained.

"You are forgiven just this once, Perseus! But in the meantime, what are we supposed to eat?" Artemis asked.

Man, I hoped that what I was about to attempt would work! "Well...what do you all want to eat want?" I asked.

Phoebe perked up and smirked at me. "How about you fetch a medium-rare steak, a tossed salad with a raspberry vinaigrette drizzled on it, and an iced water for me, _boy_?" she asked sarcastically._  
_

'_Okay...I got this!'_ I thought as I closed my eyes and imagined the meal that Phoebe had asked for. When I opened my eyes, I saw that a platter with medium-rare steak, a tossed salad with a raspberry vinaigrette drizzled on it, and an iced water sat in front of each hunter.

"Holy crap, Percy! How long have you been able to do this?" Thalia asked, drooling over the food in front of her.

"Who gives a rat's ass about how he did it! Just dig in: it all tastes amazing!" another hunter declared.

After the meal, Artemis asked for me to walk with her. "Now, Percy, there are a few things that we need to discuss. First of all, no flirting with the hunters or they have my personal permission to skewer you. Second of all, you do as we say without complaining at all. Do you understand those two rules?" she asked as we walked.

"Yes, my lady," I said.

"Good. Now for the next thing I wanted to discuss, I figured that you might want to know the names of all the girls you will be protecting, so listen carefully because I will not repeat myself! First up Danny, daughter of Athena. Next up is Sara, daughter of Apollo. Then there is Shera, daughter of Hermes. And last but not least, Mizu, daughter of Poseidon," she said.

"Hang on! How did I not know I have a half-sister? I'm still trying to get over the fact that I have a half-brother!" I yelled, remembering how awful of a person John was.

"Perseus, do you forget? My hunters are immortal! I shall not give Mizu's age, as I feel it would be rude, but she was born far before the Big Three made their pact to no longer have children with mortals,"she explained. By then, our stroll had ended and we were back where we started: in front of the dining tent. "Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You will have to wake up at 6:00 A.M. to prepare our breakfast and then you shall report to me to receive your chores. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady," I said.

'_Well one day of torture down. No idea how many to go,_' I thought as I walked towards my tent. I laid down and began to cry. '_I miss you, Mom...I wish you were still here.'_

**A/N**. Hey guys hoped you liked it. By the way I decided that I am going to change the fact that Percy got the ability to turn into a wolf. You will understand later on. This time I want to have at least 5 reviews before I update again.

PS has anyone read the Maximum Ride series. I have only read book one and am currently reading book two. If you haven't read them yet I greatly recommend them.

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while. Been a bit busy. I am really happy that I have so many reviews. I would like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed but sadly then I wont have enough time to write the chapter. Well anyway I hope you like it. Here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

I swear these hunters are really trying to kill me. I had been here for two days and already I have almost been skewered at least at 8 times. No matter what I do for these hunters they continue to treat me like a slave. I know that they hate men but when will they understand that not all men are like the ones that abused them.

When I first got here I got lucky. They did not try to kill me but three times! I know what you are thinking why would you call almost getting killed three times lucky? Well to answer your question the two days I have been here (not counting the first) they had tried to kill me at least 4 times.

"Hey Kelp Head. What are doing" Thalia asked me as I was leaning against a tree.

"Hey Pinecone Face. Just waiting for me to get my next set of chores" I said trying to force a smile.

"Hey did I detect a bit of bitterness in your voice."

"Well what do you expect. I used to be a hero ,but then I was betrayed by my friends. Then next thing I knew my parents were murdered."

"Wait say what! What do you mean you were betrayed by your friends?"

"What. I thought you knew. A few weeks ago I got a new brother named John. I was not at the time because I was on a quest for Athena to get her blessing to ask Annabeth to merry me. After the quest was over I came back to camp and decided that I would wait until my birthday to ask her to merry me. On my birthday I was walking down to the beach to see Annabeth before the party. When I got down there I saw something I will never forget."

"What? What did you see" Thalia asked me.

"I saw her kissing another guy" I said as tears started running down my face.

"I can't believe it. Annabeth would never do something like that."

"Well believe what you want because I know what I saw. Annabeth cheated on me with my damn half-brother. Not only that but all of my friends started to leave me for that sorry bastered I called a brother. You and Nico are the only ones I have left."

"Oh Percy I am so sorry I had no idea" Thalia said tears threatening to fall down her face as well.

"Its fine Thalia. I am just going to go for a short walk. I will be back before dinner" I said as I stood up and walked into the woods.

I don't know why I told her that. I just felt the words flowing from my mouth. I hope maybe the hunters can become my new family. As soon as I thought this I almost burst out laughing.

Who am I kidding the hunters hate me even though I did not do anything to them. I realized that I had been walking for a while so I headed back towards camp.

I had been foolish. Apparently they used Thalia to distract me. So much for my assassin abilities, because I soon found myself waist deep In a pool of mud. I bet you are wondering 'how do you know that it was the hunters if it was a pool of mud which can be completely natural.' What gave it away was the girlish laughs that came from the trees.

I would have been okay with that prank if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't over yet. Next thing I know a bag full of scorpions and venomous snakes.

Once they all had completely covered me something happened. I snapped. I let my powers completely loose. A giant black beam shot into the sky completely getting rid of the snakes and scorpions in fact I have no idea what happened to them.

I looked down and saw all of the hunters looking at me with fear in their eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just snapped" I said as I opened my wings and flew to a place somewhere in the mountains where I knew the hunters won't find me.

A little while later I had cleared my head my head and decided that I needed to head back to camp.

When I got back to camp I went straight to the dining tent and saw something I don't think I will forget happened. All of the hunters had tears streaming there face.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

Apparently they did not notice me yet because as I spoke up I was instantly tackled by all of the hunters at once. If that wasn't enough of a surprise then what I noticed next defiantly was. All the hunters were hugging me. Tears soaking my shirt.

"Percy please don't leave. We realize that we went to far with this prank. We need you Percy. In the two days you have been here you not once tried to flirt with us. You have become our brother please don't leave" Phobe cried clutching my shirt even tighter.

I don't think they realize that no matter what I can't leave. I mean common on swore an oath on Chaos. I can't break it. But they were right. In the few days I had been here we had bonded. All of them were like my sisters now.

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere. Not now not ever."

"Now we might want to get off the floor so I can make dinner."

"No brother we want to make the dinner tonight. As an apology for the prank" Mizu said.

"Are you sure. All I have to do is snap my fingers and we will have something to eat very quickly."

"Yes brother we are sure. Well ok" I finally gave in.

So this is what it will be like from now on. With my new family.

A/N Hey guys hope you like the chapter. This was more of a filler chapter. Sorry it did not have any action but don't worry it is coming. Anyway I think I will do some experimenting so before I post the next chapter I want at least 10 reviews. I hope this is not to much. Anyway R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys. Thanks for all of the reviews. And to think it only took you two days to give me 13 reviews. All of them were good except for one that I got from a guest that I feel like I need to address. This guest says that I am copying another story. Well if the guest that posted this is reading then all I have to say is this. I have read the story everlasting promises and I do not think that I am copying it. I also don't like the fact that you told me to delete my story. Well I would but you seem to be the only one that thinks that. If you don't like the story then don't read it. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5  
Percy POV

I was running. I don't know what. Hell I don't even know what I was running form. I just had a pull in my gut that seemed to be telling me to run like there was no tomorrow.

I kept running until I saw the familiar sight of the hunter's camp. I was about sigh in relief when I saw something that will be forever retched into my brain.

I saw blood. Everywhere I looked nothing but blood. I saw all the hunters leaning against a nearby tree. They weren't dead because I saw them breathing. Slowly but enough to know that they were still alive.

What I saw next is what made me want to cry out and drop to my knees right then and there. I saw a giant wolf looming over Artemis's body. She had a look in her eye that told me she was scared. The goddess of the moon was scared of a Werewolf.

'This is what will become a reality soon enough young demigod. You will fail and this will be the cause of that failure. Prepare young demi god. I am coming and when I do they will all die. Your sisters will die and it will be your fault.'

When the voice ended I shot out of my bed and got dressed. As soon as I got out of the tent I ran until I found the hunters. When I did find them I hugged each one of them.

They were startled at first but they quickly hugged me back.

"Percy, what was that for" Phobe asked.

"Nightmare. It seemed so real."

"What happened" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. All I know for sure is that I will be training each and every one of you in sword fighting."

"But brother we fight with a bow. Why do we need to fight with a sword" Mizu asked.

"Because with what we will be up against a bow won't work. Just please I just got me a new family. I can't lose any one of you."

"Alright Percy you can train us. And don't worry we won't be leaving you anytime soon" One of the other hunters said while the others just nodded in agreement.

"But don't worry. We won't beat you to bad brother. I mean seriously you might be our brother and part of our family now and we love you but you are still a boy you can't be that hard to beat" said Phobe.

I guess she still hasn't stopped hating boys but I am happy they made an acceptation for me.

"I love you guys to but don't think that will make me go easy on you" I said as I took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Uh Percy I don't know if you realize this or not but we don't have swords."

I thought about it for a moment then snapped my fingers when an idea popped in my head. What I didn't think would happen was a bunch of swords and sheaths appear out of nowhere.

"Uh Percy. I thought you promised us that you would tell us if you got any new powers" Thalia said suspiciously.

"I did. Trust me when I say that this is news. Hell I don't even know witch god gave me this blessing."

'Hello Perseus. I heard about you wanting to train the hunters in sword fighting so I decided to give you my blessing to summon weapons at will.'

"Ok never mind turns out it was Hephaestus who gave me the blessing."

"Ok that makes sense. These swords are made to well to be Ares. Not to mention the fact that Ares hates your guts" Thalia said with a smirk as thunder boomed in the sky.

"Oh by the way do you know where Artemis is" I asked. Just saying her name made butterflies in my stomach. Why am I feeling this way. She is a maiden goddess I can't like her. Maybe I did. Did I?

"She was summoned to Olympus for a meeting."

"Hey girls bet you ten Drachmas that the meeting is about if they should kill me or not" I said. Of course what I said is probably true. Every time I go up there it seems they always talk about reasons they should kill me.

"Why do you say that" One of the hunters said.

"Because it seems ever since I took down Kronos and Gea that is all they seem to talk about. Of course I don't know why they didn't do it when I asked them to. Oh well no sense on trailing on the past. Now lets get started on training shall we."

A/N: Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Sorry I made you wait a few days but I did update. Anyway this time I want at least 12 reviews before I post the next chapter.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. I know I have not gotten the number of reviews that I wanted but I knew that I needed to update again. I figured that I would update now and write a Percy Jackson and Hunger Games Crossover later. I will try to write the first chapter today. Anyway here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6  
Percy POV

It has been two weeks since I started training the hunters. I have to say they have improved a lot since I started to train them. Of course they still aren't to level I need them to be but they are my sisters and I really care about them so I don't think they will ever be at the level I need them to be at.

"Hey Percy you up it is time for you to train us" Phoebe yelled from the outside of my tent.

"I'm coming. Go ahead and go to the clearing. I will meet you there" I yelled back.

As soon as I got dressed I headed to the clearing that I managed to find the day I said that I would train them. All the hunters were already there waiting for me with their swords drawn and a tense look on their face.

'Oh. They think they get the drop on me again' I bet you are wondering how they got the drop on me in the first place. Well it happened like this. I was walking to the clearing after waking up from another nightmare. The hunters were waiting in the trees on the edge of the clearing trying to ambush me with their swords. Let's just say that their plan did not work very well. The first hunter was down as soon as she hit the ground because I hit the back of her head with my sword.

"Rule number one. Never think you have the drop on your opponent."

Another decided to change tactics by just running at me head on. Of course all I had to do was stick my leg out and trip her.

"Dead" I said as I pointed my sword at the back of her neck.

"Rule number two. Never try to take your opponent down head on."

The rest of the hunters decided to gang up on me and take me down like that. All I did was play defense until I saw a chance to attack. I brought up my sword to block their attacks. I then noticed that instead of fighting as a team they were attacking me one at a time.

All I did was take them down quickly when they went to attack.

"Rule number 3. If you are going to attack all at once then attack as a team" I said as I put my sword down to help each of them up.

Of course they did not know that I already knew that the hunters were a distraction while Phoebe and Thalia were waiting in the trees right above me.

"Thalia. Phoebe. I already know you are up there you might as well come down now."

"Crap Perce. How did know we were up there."

"Well first of all I noticed that the hunters were holding back a little. I also noticed that you and Phoebe were not with the group when I got here."

"How observant of you. I didn't know that that Seaweed Brain of yours could think like that" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Hey when it comes to common sense I am the stupidest guy on the planet. But when it comes to sword fighting… well let's just say that when you are in enough life or death sword fights you learn to think on your feet."

Ok now that you know about the first time they tried to get the drop on me then you can understand why I wasn't surprised when they tried again.

I really don't want to get into it much so I will just tell you that they didn't beat me this time either.

"Ok girls lets head back to camp we don't want to worry Lady Artemis now do we" I said as I helped the hunters up.

I noticed that my nightmares were getting worse every day. I already swore that no matter what I won't let my hunters get hurt.

Artemis POV

I don't know why I keep feeling this way. Ever since Percy joined the hunt I started to blush whenever he comes into camp. I mean am a maiden goddess I can't be blushing over a boy. I don't even like him. Do I?

'Of course you do. Have you seen how hot he looks? How could you not like him' A voice said in my head.

'No I don't. I can't I am a maiden goddess. He is just a boy' I yelled back in my head.

'Oh great now I am having an argument with a voice in my head' I said in my head.

"Good morning my Lady. How are you doing" My best friend and lieutenant asked.

"Nothing just getting ready for a meeting on Olympus I have to go to today."

"Oh well do you want me to go with you?"

"No it is alright I can go by myself."

"Very well my Lady."

"Alright hunters. I am needed on Olympus so while I am gone Thalia is in charge. Is that understood" I asked my hunters.

When they nodded there head showing that they did I flashed to Olympus. When I got there it looked like business as usual. Zeus talking with nobody listening.

I made my way to my thrown when my father finally noticed me. 

"Ah. Artemis there you are. Now we can get started."

"It has come to our attention that there have been less monster attacks then there have been before the Giant War. Artemis have you and your hunters ran into any lately?"

"Not that I know of but it might be because of our Guardian but other than that I don't think so" I answered.

"Speaking of your guardian how is he?"

"He has already created a brother sister bond with the hunters. He has stated to train them in sword fighting for the past two weeks. But there also has been something strange going on."

"Like what" Poseidon asked me.

"He has spoken of a nightmare he continues to have. He said it shows all of the hunters leaning against a tree either dead or half dead. And a black wolf looming over me. Then he said he hears a dark demonic voice saying we are coming. Prepare. Then he wakes up."

"Interesting. Is that the reason he is training the hunters?"

"Yes I believe so" I answered.

"Very well. Make sure to keep an eye out and report to me if anything happens."

"Very well father."

"Meeting dismissed" Zeus said as he flashed out of the Throne Room.

Something is coming and I don't like it one bit.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it. I don't know if I will write start on the crossover story today it might be tomorrow. Anyway R&R.

Until next time

PS I won't update until I get at least 8 reviews

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys. I really appreciate the reviews you gave me. They meant a lot. I have posted the first chapter to my Percy Jackson and Hunger Games fan fiction story. I hope you check it out and review it. Anyway here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7  
Artemis POV

I was awoken by the sounds of grunting coming from outside. I carefully grabbed my bow and walked outside of my tent. I followed the sounds until I found a clearing a few miles away from camp. I saw a figure holding a sword in the middle of the clearing slashing in perfect movements like he had been doing it for years.

As I walked closer to the middle of the clearing I was able to make out what he looked like. He had raven black hair and a strong build. When he turned to look at me I was met with the most perfect looking sea green eyes. By breath caught in my throat as I realized I was looking at the man I had started to develop feelings for. No I do not have a crush on him nor do I love him. I mean come on I am a maiden goddess. I cant fall in love with a man.

"Perseus may I ask what you are doing out here and not asleep at camp" I said trying not to look at his bare chest.

"Can't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"Yea. Every day they keep coming back. Always worse than the last one."

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked in concern surprising myself.

'What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling concern for a guy" I thought in my head.

"I don't see the point. They are all the same. Except after each one I wake fearing it is real. The hunters are my family now. I already lost one family I don't want to lose another one" He said sitting down on the ground after slipping on his shirt.

I don't know why but I sat down next to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Perseus you won't lose us. The hunters see you as their brother just like you see them as your sisters" I said trying to comfort him.

"And you?"

The question shocked me. How do I feel about him? I know I like him ,but is it like a sister brother relationship or something more?

"I don't know yet. I do have feelings for you Perseus ,but I don't know what to make of them."

"Oh. Ok let's get back to camp. And please call me Percy" he said with a sad smile.

"Alright" I said starting to stand up.

"Good lets go before the hunters wake up and notice we are gone" He said grabbing my hand helping me up.

When we stood up he still did not let go of my hand. I suddenly got a crazy idea to see what I feel about him.

"Percy."

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

I looked up at him to see him wide eyed staring at me.

"If you don't want to I understand. I just think this will help me figure out how I feel about you. But I will understand I mean who would want to kiss me. I am a maiden goddess. I am practically unlikable but-" I was cut off by Percy crashing his lips into mine.

"You talk too much" He said caressing my face with his thumb.

I smiled up at him and brought my lips up to his. When we kissed my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. I then knew what I felt for him. I absolutely loved him.

When we separated I saw his face lite up with a smile.

"I love you Artemis. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean you are a beautiful goddess and I am a normal hero. I just wanted you know that-."

He never got the chance to finish because I covered his lips with my own. We kissed for Zeus knows how long. Actually I hope he doesn't know.

"You should take your own advice and shut up. I love you to."

"You do. Yes I do. With all of my heart."

"Like a brother or something more."

"I see why Thalia calls you a Kelp Head. I don't think I would be kissing my brother" I said with a smile plastered on my face as I kissed him again.

"I love you."

"I love you to Percy."

"Come on let's get back to camp. The hunters were here a few minutes ago but they left before we confessed to each other" He said grabbing my hand.

"I still don't know how you do that. You seem to know where each of us are even before we do."

"Yea I don't know if it is because Chaos gave me the skills of a master assassin or the fact that I am the Guardian of the hunt."

"Oh well. Let's just get back to camp so the hunters don't go out of their mind" I said squeezing his hand.

"Do you think we should tell them" Percy asked.

"Yes. They are going to figure out eventually so why not tell them now."

"Ok but what do we do about Zeus" He asked paling a little bit.

"We wait until the summer solstice where I will convince my father to make you a god. Then we can be together" I said smiling at the thought of spending the rest of eternity with him.

"Well your the boss. Do whatever you want as long as we can be together I don't care" He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry if he declares we cant be together then we will still be together no matter what. I have finally found a man I can love and not try to kill."

"I love you to" He said.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it. Here is the Percy and Artemis that you wanted. Please if you could R&R on my Percy Jackson and Hunger Games crossover. Anyway you know the drill I won't update until I get at least 8 reviews.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 Signing out


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I have not been updating on either of my stories. I have been pretty busy with getting ready for an archery tournament this Saturday and an FFA tournament on Monday. Well I hoped you liked the Pertemis that I put in last chapter and don't worry there will be more to come. Anyway here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8  
Percy POV

Yesterday was officially the best day of my life. Me and Artemis were finally together. I can't really explain it but what I feel for her is a lot stronger than what I felt Annabeth. We both agreed when we got back to camp that we would tell the hunters this morning. She says that they will approve but I would rather not take any chances. Even they now see me as their brother you can never be to careful.

I woke up feeling the warmth of a body against my chest. I quickly started to panic until I remembered that Artemis slept with me last night. Now for all of you dirty minded people out there I do not mean that she 'slept with me' just wanted to clear that up.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a tiny whimper against my chest as Artemis snuggled deeper into my chest. I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head once I knew she was awake.

"Good morning" I said as I looked down into beautiful silver eyes.

"Good morning" she replayed as she leaned up to kiss me.

I soon met her half way as we lay in my tent with her still deep in my strong embrace kissing and being with each other as much as possible before we knew we had to get up.

As much as it pained me to do so I broke the kiss after a few minutes so in wouldn't turn into a full make out secession.

"We need to get up before the hunters start to suspect something is up" I stated really not wanting to have a bunch of hunter walk in on us.

"Why we are going to tell them anyway aren't we?"

"Well yes but I am still not so sure how they are going to take it when we will tell them. They can't really do anything to you since you are a god and they wouldn't hurt you no matter what but me on the other hand can still die if I fall in battle."

"Percy you know they would never hurt you. They might pull some pranks on you but every one of them sees as their brother just like they see each other as sisters" She said as she reached up to stroke my face with her thumb.

"I know and I love each one of them like my sisters but you can never be too careful" I said as I leaned into her touch.

"Ok well I guess I should head back to my tent before we give the hunters a heart attack to early" She said getting up with me tow.

Before she could leave I grabbed her around the waist and brought her into my chest. She seemed shocked at first before she snuggled deeper into my arms.

I brought two of my fingers up to her chin and brought her face up to meet mine. This kiss didn't last as long as the last one did but it still made me feel like I was on top of the world.

"I love you Artemis" I said as we reluctantly separated.

"I love you to Percy. Now I have to go so I can get ready" She chuckled as she slipped from my embrace.

"Ok see you at breakfast" I said a frown showing on my face at the thought of having to tell the hunters.

I suddenly felt a pair of lips on mine once again. This one was just as short but still brought my spirits back up once I realized who it was.

"Feel better" Artemis asked with a smirk on her face over the effect that she has on me.

"Much."

She smiled at me again before she left my tent. I quickly ran around my room grabbing as many pieces of armor I possibly could. Now some might call me paranoid but this is the hunters of Artemis we are talking about.

Once I got just enough armor on so I would be safe but not uncomfortable I walked out of my tent and headed towards the dining tent.

When I got inside I was met by the stairs of my sisters who sat around the table. That was not what really surprised me though. What really surprised me was that they had already made breakfast and I have to say that it looked extremely good.

"Why did you guys make breakfast?"

"What can we not make breakfast for our brother for a change" Phoebe asked with a smirk in her face.

"Well you can but I thought that was my job."

"Well we thought about it and we realized that after everything you have done for us we have to say thank you once" Thalia said from her place at next to Artemis.

That is also when I noticed that there was another chair next to my new girlfriend.

"Um do we have a new hunter I don't know about yet?"

"No but we figured that since you are a true member of the hunters you should eat with as well" Sarah said while filling her plate with food.

"Now come on are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat" Mizu said starting to get a little impatient.

I walked over to my chair and sat down next to my girlfriend who took my hand under the table.

"Now hunters I have an announcement to make." Here we go I thought once Artemis had the hunters attention.

"I and Percy here have started to date. Now I know this goes against everything I have ever taught you but I think we all can agree that Percy is different from any guy we have ever encountered "She said earning, to my surprise, many hunters nodding in agreement.

"To be honest my lady we all saw this coming when we saw the way Percy would look at you" She said smirking at my surprised face.

"Well then Percy I guess you wearing all of that armor was not necessary" Artemis said.

Soon the table was filled with mine and the hunter's laughter as Artemis laid her head on my shoulder.

I was not aware of what was going on until I was met by a splitting headache witch caused me to scream out in pain surprising the hunters and Artemis as they looked at me with worry.

_Soon we will be there Perseus. Prepare for when we arrive we will kill every one of the hunters_ _right in front of your very eyes._

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked it. I will try to update on my second story A New Life tomorrow. Alright you know the drill. I will update when I get at least 8 reviews.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys thank you for the reviews. Now I have a slight problem. I am trying to put the main parts of this story off until later chapters so I am going to wright this chapter as a filler. I am hoping that in your future reviews you can give me some ideas. One thing that I am going to say about the reviews is Percy and the hunters are going to camp but not until a very important event happens. I am trying to put off this very important event until chapters 14 or 15. So like I said until then I need some ideas. Anyway here is chapter 9.

Chapter 9  
Percy POV

I have a little problem. I can't exactly find the hunters. Before I went to sleep all of the hunters seemed like they were not planning on going to sleep anytime soon. I bet you are wondering what that has to do with anything well the thing is ever since I joined the hunters I always went to sleep after them. Now for some reason they looked like they were waiting for me to go to sleep. Even though they are now like my sisters and have accepted me into the hunt doesn't mean that they still don't play pranks on me. It is this thought that made me very reluctant to go to sleep.

Now enough of talking about what happened last night and let's get back to present day shall we. I was walking in the woods following a trail the hunters left. I knew it was the hunters because they left tinny footprints just small enough for only me to see and not some idiot monster. Now I bet you are wondering why follow the trail that the hunters left when it is probably a prank. Well the answer to that question is I have no idea but just in case I have Mrs. O'Leary waiting on standby to give the hunters a bath in slobber.

I was broken out my thoughts when I saw said hell hound walking through the woods towards the clearing me and Artemis both confessed to each other in.

Artemis. Just her name makes me feel like the happiest being alive. We have been together for three weeks now and I have to say they have been the best of my life. Even better then when me and Ann- her were together.

I started to get a little suspicious when I saw my hell hound so I decided to follow her. I waited at the tree line to make sure there were no monsters waiting to have a Percy snack even though I am sure Mrs. O'Leary would have reacted if there was. I slowly and ever so slowly stepped out into the clearing making sure to keep one hand on Riptide witch was still in pen form.

I was about to turn around and conclude that it was just Mrs. O'Leary hunting when I heard something from behind me. I turned around and saw a log cabin witch was definitely not there before.

I decided to walk in and take a look before I went back to camp. I opened the door only to bet by a bright light and several balloons and streamers.

"SURPRISE."

"What the heck. What is this?" I said with a smile plastered on my face as big as my father's domain.

"Good grief Percy I knew that you were a seaweed brain but seriously how simple minded can you get."

"Thaila leave him alone" My wonderful girlfriend said from behind me as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Ok I think we have all accepted the fact that yes I am a seaweed brain. Now can someone please tell me what is going on."

"It is your birthday you dolt. Seriously I don't even know why I like you" Artemis said.

"Ok but my birthday was over two months ago."

"Yes but Apollo told us that you were never able to properly celebrate it because of the events that brought you to us." Artemis said softly now resting her head on my shoulder with our hands intertwined.

"Ok so who's idea was it to throw the party."

"Why it was your loving girlfriend, but we happily helped once we heard what happened. By the way when we go back to camp we are going to have a little talk with the blonde bitch that hurt our brother" Phoebe finished while cracking her knuckles.

"Thanks guys this is great" I said wrapping them in a group hug.

"But before we do anything let's give you your presents." Mizu said with a suspicious smirk on her and the other hunters faces.

'Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?' I thought in my mind.

"Here you go brother. This is from us." Sarah said holding out a rectangular box witch I opened to reveal to a black remote with a red button in the middle.

"Uh, what is this?"

"Well last time we went to camp when you her were still dating Annabeth pissed us off so we put several boxes of spiders under her bunk. But we decided to wait for the perfect moment to let them out witch I am glad we did because now you can have the honors of doing it."

As soon as she finished explaining I quickly pressed the button and created a mist. I got out a drachma and threw it into the mist.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

An image appeared that almost caused me to burst out laughing. Annabeth was running around the cabin screaming 'get them off. Get them off.'

It was so funny that all of the hunters even Artemis were now rolling on the floor laughing with me fighting to not join them. I failed. In fact I think I was laughing the hardest out of all us. Do you want to know what the best part was? Annabeth was screaming so loud she couldn't even hear us laughing.

I quickly stood up and swiped my hand through the image.

"Thanks guys. That was the best present I got in a long time." I laughed wishing I had a video camera to record her face.

"Oh by the way we still have one more from us." Thalia said holding out a box.

I opened it only to be met by a whole bunch of streamers that flew in my face. I turned around to find the hunters laughing on the floor yet again.

"What's wrong seaweed brain? Did you not think we wouldn't prank you today" Thalia said between laughs.

"Oh no I did expect it. Now if you could kindly step outside please." I said walking outside where Mrs. O'Leary was supposed to be waiting.

"Alright Percy what now" Sarah asked when the hunters arrived outside not noticing my pet hell hound.

"Oh just this Mrs. O'Leary get them." I said pointing the hunters.

"Oh crap. Run!" Phoebe yelled before taking off with the hunters and Mrs. O'Leary on her heels.

"Was that necessary" Artemis asked walking up to me with a smile on her face.

"No. But it was funny." I said our foreheads now touching.

"By the way what did you get me for my birthday?" I asked leaning down a little further.

"Just this" She said as she closed the gap between our lips.

Let's just say it was the best birthday kiss ever.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it. Now since most of you probably skipped the first AN I will tell you again to please send me some ideas so I can get to chapter 15. You can put your ideas in your reviews or PM me. Anyway you know the drill. 8 reviews until I update.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry in the delay but I have a small authors block for this chapter. Now to the guest who asked me to send the hunters to camp, I don't know if you have been reading my authors notes but I am positive that I said the hunters will be going to camp but not until the important event has taken place. Also I have been planning on adding a hunter later on but I don't know what her name will be or who her godly parents will be but I would be grateful if you gave me some ideas. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 10.

Chapter 10

Percy POV

We were walking through the woods with me and my amazing girlfriend (I will never get used to that) leading the hunters towards the campsite I flew by on one of my patrols. I don't know why but something about where we were felt wrong.

"Percy what's wrong." Artemis asked me grasping my hand in hers.

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right." I said while caressing her hand with my thumb.

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything." She said looking around her. By this time we had already stopped and the rest of the hunters had already passed us.

"Thalia stop!" I yelled running for her before she took another step.

"Good grief Perce if you wanted to talk you didn't have to yell at me to do it."

"You have no idea where you almost just stepped on do you?" I asked her wondering how the hell a hunter hadn't noticed what lying on the ground in front of her.

"No what?" She said giving me her 'you play a prank on me and I will make your life a living hell' look.

"Hey Sarah can you hand me a stick or something please." I asked hoping I was wrong about my suspicions.

"Sure here."

I stuck the stick on the ground in the place where I told Thalia not to step. As soon as I touched something that felt like metal two parts that looked similar to teeth came flying out of the ground and snapped the stick in half.

"Just what I was afraid of. It is a bear trap." I said looking around for more.

"How is that a bear trap?" Phoebe asked.

"You're kidding right? You all have been hunters for Chaos knows how long and you don't know what a bear trap is." I said my voice filled with shock and skepticism.

"Well you have been in the hunt long enough to know that we prefer the traditional way of hunting. Not trapping." Artemis said with a tiny bit of anger in her voice.

"Now that has been settled can you tell us how that is a bear trap." Mizu asked.

"Alright well you saw how easily the stick snapped in half right?" Once the hunters nodded I continued. "Well the goal is for the trap to clamp down on the bears ankle until a hunter finds it or it bleeds to death." I informed them.

"That is just cruel." Phoebe said anger starting to form on her face.

"Well the hunters try their best to get to them as soon as possible so they can avoid any unnecessary pain from the animal." I said trying my best to defend the mortal hunters for reasons I have no idea why.

"Wait you said animals. How many animals can this thing trap?" Sarah asked.

"Several actually but it is usually used for bear. Farmers used to use to use them to keep them away from scaring the cattle. Not to mention a lot of the time they are killed for their pelts and meat. Now the meat part I understand because people have to eat but a lot of hunters kill them just for the pelt and that part is cruel." I explained.

"So if this is here what exactly does that mean?" Artemis asked now by my side once again. I have to say out of all of the hunters she not knowing any of this really shocked me the most.

"Well I would like to say it this was old farm land and the trap was left from then but if that were true there would be more rust on the trap. If you look at this trap you can still see the faint finger print smudges from when the trap was set. In other words I believe we have stumbled upon mortal hunting grounds." I said grimly.

"What's so bad about that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well if it were hunters that followed the laws then we wouldn't need to worry about anything but if they are poachers then they would rather kill us and dump the bodies then get caught but I say we keep moving before we find out who it is. The hard way" I said warningly.

Time Skip

That night

All the hunters were asleep in their tents after we found the camping grounds. I was still a little worried about that trap we found but I guess we would know before the get here. Besides the mist should cover up our camp according to Artemis.

"Hey you ok." Artemis asked from her spot right next to me as we waited for when it was time for her to raise the moon.

"Yea I'm fine. Just remember how amazing these past few months have been." I asked leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yea they have been life changing. I don't know how you managed to do it but you somehow took years of hatred towards men and got us trust you. Not only that but you got me to fall in love with you which I did not think was even possible until I met you." Artemis said lying her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Artemis." I said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love you to Percy." She said snuggling into my chest.

"Hey I think you should get going before people start noticing the lack of a moon." I said really wishing she didn't have to go.

"Yea I guess so." She said giving me one last kiss then flashing away.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I will update when I get 8 reviews. Also guys I seriously need more ideas. That way when I get the reviews I can update faster. Anyway please read and review on my other Percy Jackson fanfic when you can.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out.


	11. AN

A/M: Hey guys I am really sorry for not updating in a while but i have hit a major authors block. If you guys want me to update faster than I need you to give me some ideas. PM me, review, I don't really care but I need ideas for this story. Please I am begging you. I can't update until I get more ideas for this story. I promise that i will update as soon as I get a new idea that I can use. I am planning on updating my other story tomorrow. Please read my other story and tell me what you think about it. You guys are the best and your reviews mean a lot to me.

Thank You

Yugiohfan28 signing out


End file.
